


he's an omega, now what?

by leveren



Series: abo haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveren/pseuds/leveren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sugawara presents as an omega, Daichi worries that their friendship might change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

         Daichi sniffed the air suspiciously. Something was wrong. The temperature, the usual humid atmosphere drenched with sweat- everything seemed different. Rather than the musky smell of sweat, a faint, sweet fragrance was permeating throughly weakly. It was almost like his body temperature had spiked upon sniffing that out. He looked around quizzically, only to find that the others were still doing their spiking and receiving drills. Did no one else smell that? 

        "Koushi, do you smell th- woah are you okay what's wrong?" Sugawara was sweating profusely and was gripping his stomach tightly with both arms as his body doubled over. "Urg... I'm fine. It could be stomach cramps or so-mething...i'm going to the infirmary for a while," came the reply before he hobbled out of the gym weakly. Despite his worry, Daichi shrugged it off to concentrate on his training for the next two hours.

        "Good work everyone. We'd still have to focus more on receiving though! At this rate, Karasuno wouldn't even stand a chance against Aobajousai." Daichi wiped his brow as  he dragged the mop across the court floor. While it was frustrating how no results have seemed to appared even after all the strenuous training after Coach Ukai's comeback, the coach was right; they still had a long way to go. Sighing inwardly, he hastened his pace and quickly returned the mop after the third years announced that they were locking up soon.

      It was only on his way home that Daichi suddenly realized that Sugawara had failed to return to the court. Headlines of a highschool boy suffering from severe food poisoning flashed through his mind and he hurriedly checked his phone for the usual reassuring message from the other boy to appease his worries. To his dismay, there were no missed calls or new messages at all. Woah Daichi, calm down, he told himself, the school was already locked up by the time training had ended, so Koushi could have gone home and forgotten to text him, and if he could at least make his way back, he should be fine right? 

   Well, at least that was what he repeated to himself as he made his way back, albeit in a futile attempt to reassure himself.

    The next day, he arrived thirty minutes earlier at Koushi's doorstep- he couldn't sleep from all of that worrying and decided to just leave earlier to check on the silver-haired boy. It took quite a while before the door was finally answered. Rather than the usual bright and cheery disposition (Suga was really similar to his mom in that sense), Daichi was greeted by a haggard and weary version of Mrs Sugawara. "Good morning, Mrs Suga! erm... is Koushi okay?" He blurted out quickly; Mrs Suga's condition confirmed all of his suspicions-something was definitely wrong. At that moment, he heard scratching and whining noises coming from inside of the house. Being familiar enough with the place, he immediately located the noise to be coming from his friend's room. 

  "What was that? I better take a look at him first-" He was promptly blocked by Kyushu's mother. "Daichi, as much as i appreciate your concern, please do not look up Koushi for the rest of the week. He wouldn't be able to attend school till next week as well. I have already contacted his form-teacher on that."

   "Wha-?" Noticing that she had to be less discreet to get the message across, the beta sighed, before looking the boy in front of her in the eye, and stating sternly, "Daichi, Koushi's on his first heat. You know what that means. Direct contact with an unbounded Alpha is strictly forbidden during this period. Try not to contact him. Texts are okay, but don't expect him to reply you immediately. See you in a week."

   With that, the door was shut on him, leaving behind a very dumbfounded 16 year-old Alpha.


	2. Aggression

     "Daichi!"

     Daichi spun his head quickly, immediately recognizing that voice. A tired-looking Suga ran up to him. The first thing Daichi noticed was how much Suga had thinned. The second were the eye bags. A heat without an Alpha must have been tough.

    "So, err, how was school when I wasn't around?" Noticing that Daichi was staring at him a bit too intently, Koushi hurriedly averted his eyes and started a conversation.

    "well, mostly the usual stuff- Noya dragging Asahi around, Asahi almost getting reported since the Sensei thought that he was harassing Nishinoya...nothing new," Daichi drawled. "Oh, haha," came the flat reply and the rest of journey to school was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

    At 16, Koushi being presented as an omega made things awkward between both of them for a month and a half.

* * *

    "Asahi! You need to man up in your spikes!" Noticing that Koushi was observing Asahi's sheepish reaction to Nishinoya's bluntness, Daichi couldn't help but scowl inwardly. It wasn't like he didn't want Asahi back onto the team, but ever since Asahi's been back, Suga seemed to be paying lots of attention to Asahi's actions and behavior. There were even times when Daichi had to walk back by himself since Suga had "already made plans with Asahi". Perhaps it was because of their setter-spiker interaction, but those two have suddenly became really close. To be honest, Daichi couldn't help but bear a grudge against Asahi, even though technically he did nothing wrong. 

   His own thoughts confused him. While Sugawara and him had been friends since elementary school, that didn't make Suga exclusively him, and he had no right to stop Koushi from getting close to Asahi. Yet, why did he always feel so bitter when he saw them interact? When Coach Ukai commented on how in-sync the two were and how their setter-spiker relationship was something that's been "built over time", rather than feeling proud of his team as a captain, Daichi felt strangely annoyed at that statement.  It was embarrassing, really, to have such selfish thoughts, especially when it was pretty much an open secret that he would be the next captain. Besides, Asahi never had any ill-intentions, and the three of them were pretty close as well, but still...

    Asahi should know his place, Daichi thought, finally admitting his true thoughts, honestly, Suga is an omega, as an unbonded alpha, who did he think he was to have the right to get so close to Koushi? If things were as simple as that, I would have taken that place a long time ago!

   Realizing what he had just thought, Daichi blushed and quickly refocused on his training.

* * *

   It was the last straw. While he knew that they were close, Daichi sure didn't expect to witness whatever was currently playing before his eyes. "Koushi, I can't do it! I...i just don't have the courage to-" Asahi was cut off by Suga who placed a finger on his lips, before clasping his hands in his and staring in his eyes, "listen to me, Asahi-"

   Before he could stop himself, Daichi successfully interrupted Sugawara by punching Asahi hard in the jaw. "wha-what the heck Daichi?!" the gentle giant stared up from the floor in shock. "Ge...t away from Sugawara," Daichi found himself snarling. Startled by the current turn of events, Koushi was shocked to be squeezed tightly by the aggressive Alpha, "wa-h Daichi calm down! Asahi didn't do anything, what are you saying-" came the muffled, frantic voice of Suga.  

  "Go find your own Omega. This one's mine," the room was instantly filled with the Alpha's domineering pheromones, which was so overpowering that it forced the other alpha to cower and run away without being able to explain himself, knowing that sticking around would do him no good, despite him having the bigger built. Koushi could have fainted from the Alpha's aggressive pheromones, but he tried his best to hold his ground as his knees wobbled, begging him to give in and drop to his knees and beg like a good omega. "D-daichi what are you saying? Asahi didn't do anything wrong, and about me being your Omega, hey wait!" The Omega's cries were ignored by the fuming Alpha who basically dragged him into the storage room. 

   Suga's chin was gripped tightly and forcefully tilted up for the Omega to meet the Alpha's eyes. "Daichi, wha-mpf!" Sugawara's eyes widened as his mouth was entrapped by warm lips. He gasped, allowing Daichi to enter the wet cavern. As much as he wanted to protest, it was too hard to push away the warm tongue which lightly brushed across his palate, plus his omega instincts were screaming at him to give the big,strong Alpha before him full access. Daichi broke the kiss, opting to create a trail of harsh marks from underneath Suga's jaw to his collarbones. 

   "Daichi, please...stop," the low whine broke Daichi away from his trance-like state. Upon seeing Koushi's teary eyes laced with lust and confusion, Daichi jolted up, realizing what he has done. Clarity dawned on him and he quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, something's wrong with me today. For now, please just leave."

    Something stung. It was as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart ten times. Koushi gripped his chest tightly, tears welling up in his eyes as he grabbed his bag and silently left. He didn't know what the heck was going on, but by Daichi's last statement, it was as if he regretted doing it. As if Koushi was just rejected.

   

 

 

 


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daichi," The captain called out to him from behind, "meet me after training, I have something to talk to you about."

      By now, it was pretty obvious that the inseparable two had a dispute. Throughout training, the two didn't speak a word towards each other, apart from the occasional "nice receive" etc etc here and there, which sounded more like it was said out of obligation rather than sincerity. With Daichi strutting around while hanging his aggressive scent out in the open, it had in turned caused the other alphas to respond with an equally hostile scent. In addition to the apprehensive beta and omega scents, it was no wonder why the tension in the court was so stifling that training had ended on an uneventful note- Coach Ukai was exceptionally hard on Daichi, who kept zoning out during practices and was unable to concentrate properly.

     "Daichi," The captain called out to him from behind, "meet me after training, I have something to talk to you about." Daichi really wasn't in the mood to know about the captain's current girl problems(he was really strict with the juniors when it came to training, but he really knew how to let loose with the girls) but after a day full of harsh punishments by the coach, he didn't have the energy to protest, and could only nod numbly before wheeling the ball cart back into the storage room.

* * *

 

     "So," he began as the captain handed him a drink from the vending machine, "who is it this time, the girl you met at one of your numerous goukons or the girl helping out at the library?"

     "Actually, it's about you, not my ahem, private life," came the reply as the blond opened his canned drink, "did...how do i even phrase this man... did you and Koushi get into a fight or something? It's affecting the whole team, especially since you don't even bother to hide your scent! It's so strong that even someone from Tokyo could smell that bitter smell-pretty gross," Daichi stared in disbelief at the captain. Had he been so preoccupied by his worries that he had actually forgotten to conceal his scent? No wonder all the third years were glaring at him today. How embarrassing. "Listen, the whole team's aware that you're probably going to be the captain next year, but with your current behavior, it's tainting your reputation as a candidate, y'know? Anyways, i'm pretty tired of the sour atmosphere during training, and the complains from your sempais to do something, so we might as well resolve your problem now-what happened?"

     Daichi hesitated. While it was awkward, he did need advice from a fellow Alpha on his predicament, and the only other alphas he knew were Coach Ukai, his dad, and the third years, but he was always closer to the captain, the "older brother" next door who had been the one to introduce him to volleyball back when they were children. He gulped, " erm... what if, IF, an unbonded alpha kind of claimed and went down on an unbonded omega unintentionally?" 

    He was promptly met with a fist, efficiently knocking him down onto the ground harshly. 

    "You... did that to Suga? Wtf man! Don't bullshit your way through this; 'unintentionally'? So that's why Suga had plasters all over his neck today- you can't just go around marking some random omega when it's not consensual! What the heck were you thinking Daichi?" the captain snarled in his face as he gripped Daichi's collar and hoisted him up. Daichi's first instinct was to growl back, but he quickly stopped himself. 

    "You're right," he stared down at his shoes, before staring at his friend in the eye, "how can i even atone for my mistake, Matsuo-nii? How can i even open my mouth to apologize to Koushi, when i'm so disgusted with myself that I can't even approach him in the first place? How can I make things go back to normal, when I had done something so horrible to Suga?" His fingernails dug so deep into his palms that they were close to drawing blood.

       Sensing the sincere remorse from Daichi, Satoshi slowly released his mace-like grip on Daichi's collar and calmed down. "If i were you, I would hightail my way out of here right now and go apologize to him, it's not a matter if you can't face him or not, you got to man up and beg for his forgiveness- that's the basic rule for all Alphas- there is no greater crime than disrespecting an omega. If Koushi was bonded, the damage on your face caused by his Alpha would be unthinkable."

     Daichi grimly nodded, and ran off towards Koushi's house. Satoshi was right- he had to apologize to Koushi no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is slightly confusing, Matsuoka Satoshi is an oc. Since i'm not clear on the specs of the ex captain, i created a name since it was weird to keep saying "the captain" during the sentimental parts. I hope that more details would be given on the captain though! He appeared somewhere in chapter 119. In my mind, he's serious on the court but doesn't take things seriously and constantly jokes and fools around with girls. While he is popular with both boys and girls, he deems himself as the straightest Alpha which still sticks to the traditional a/o, m/f pairings and only goes for omega girls (ironic how he's so particular about being traditional and all but is never seen with the same girl for over a month). He's obsessed with takoyaki and his favorite type is that one omega who seems meek and tries to stay out of the spotlight but doesn't hesitate to state her opinion. He's serious about the gentlemen's code among Alphas, and takes extra care of the betas and omegas in the team-which is why he was exceptionally pissed about Daichi's actions. In truth, he's actually about as straight as parabola, and he's harboring a crush on the male omega rep- who's taller than him and a hardcore otaku that's part of the go-home club- he just doesn't want to admit it and has yet to come out of the closet.
> 
> Just realized that I didn't have to go indept in my character development for this dude who doesn't even appear that much gah it just kept flowing out. I do like Satoshi though. he's like a collection of all my favorite types of semes combined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  "Daichi..." Suga looked up and gazed into the serious, honest brown eyes which he got lost in every time they made eye contact in class. Was he dreaming? He weakly gripped the collar of Daichi's jacket and murmured softly into his chest, "You idiot," came the muffled voice, "who said anything about me being with Asahi? I only want you.

     Koushi turned off his desk light with a sigh. There was no way he could focus on studying, even with the coming examinations.

     The past two days had been torturous for him. Daichi made it clear enough that he wanted nothing to do with Suga.

     Ever since that incident, Daichi stopped stopping by the setter's home in the morning to walk with him to school. Even though the students were allowed to choose their own seats, Daichi and Suga had always sat next to each other in the two seats closer towards the windows in the third row- but Suga arrived at class only to find that Daichi had sat at the back of the class instead.

     During their lunch period, Daichi had dashed out of the classroom towards the cafeteria the moment the bell rang. Daichi had always eaten his lunch with Suga in the classroom. Sensing that the pair had fought, his classmates joined Koushi for his lunch, which was touching, but did little to comfort the lonely boy. 

    Daichi wasn't talking to Asahi either. Not wanting to agitate Daichi and make things worse, the setter didn't meet up with the ace as well. He felt bad for Asahi. Asahi didn't do anything but was rewarded with a heavy bruise blossoming across his jaw.

    With Daichi avoiding him, it made it harder to reveal the truth behind the situation. 

    Koushi ran a finger across his neck absentmindedly, tracing the love marks scattered across it, and blushed when he realized what he was doing. He was mad at Daichi for what he did, but... he was more hurt over what Daichi had said. 

>  
> 
> "I'm sorry, something's wrong with me today. For now, please just leave"

   There was no doubt that Daichi had rejected him as a potential ma-mate. What...what if Daichi had completely regretted whatever his hormones had compelled him to do-was that why he was avoiding him? Ever since they were young, Koushi always knew that Daichi always shone more brightly than him. Daichi was confident, charismatic, smart and great in volleyball and outstanding in all areas, whereas Suga only knew how to study. It was almost like every time Koushi was one step closer to him, the captain would advance by three. He had never voiced his thoughts out since he knew that it would make Daichi mad, but deep down, he always knew that no matter how hard he worked, he could never catch up to his childhood friend.

     It was depressing enough just to think about it. Koushi had long came to terms that he could never share a special relationship with Daichi. Realization dawned on him after he came back from missing school due to his first heat. Two days after his return, Daichi informed him during lunch break that he had gotten himself a girlfriend.

 

> Koushi choked on his drink. "Whoa, are you okay?" the cause behind Suga's shock exclaimed frantically as he thumped his palm on Suga's back. 
> 
> "What?Who?How?When?Where?" the grey-haired setter spluttered out incoherently. 
> 
> "Well, you know the second year wing spiker from the girl's team? Yui from the class next door. She confessed to me yesterday, and I accepted it so i guess we're kind of going out now," the dark-haired male replied sheepishly. 
> 
> Koushi did not know how to react to the sudden news. Just a week ago, he had finally came to face his feelings towards Daichi, when his mid-heat stupor had finally cleared enough for him to realize that he had used one of Daichi's shirts to 'aid' him in his heat. But now, this happens. 
> 
> Of course it would turn out like that, what was he thinking? Even if he liked Daichi, that doesn't necessarily mean that Daichi would feel the same way. Plus most male alphas prefer females anyways.
> 
> "Is that so? Michimiya-San seems like a nice girl. It must be nice to have a girlfriend ha-ha," he forced out a tight smile. What was he saying? He hated it. 
> 
> "Suga? Where're you going?" 
> 
> "Toilet" came the reply. 
> 
> That was also where he locked himself in a cubicle and cried his heart out before panicking because of the puffiness of his eyes after his emotional outburst. 

   

     "Su..." a distant voice called his name, forcing Koushi to break away from his thoughts and glance around to locate the cause of the sound. 

     "Suga! I'm down here!" 

     Daichi? Suga looked out of his window and found a worn out Daichi waving frantically at him from the front yard. He blinked twice. Was he hallucinating? 

     "Daichi? It's past eleven, get up here before you disturb the rest!" He whispered hastily. Just like how he used to sneak into Suga's house when they were young, Daichi climbed up the old, big oak tree till he reached the third branch from the top, the one closest to Suga's window. It was harder for the branch to support the currently 70+kg boy he managed it somehow. 

    Koushi's heart beat furiously against his chest. Perhaps it was because he hadn't made any sort of contact or conversation with the other boy, but it felt almost exciting and forbidden at the same time- Daichi sneaking into his room in the dead of the night that is. At that moment, he recalled that he was supposed to be mad at him and frowned at Daichi, "well, what's so urgent that it can't be said tomorrow morning?"

   it took him by surprise when Daichi suddenly bowed deeply to him in apology, "sorry Koushi, for being such a jerk to you. It was my fault, but i still avoided you for two days since i was such a coward. I don't know what came over me the other day... I should have known that you were with Asahi. I shouldn't have tried to mark you... i'm sorry. I know that it's difficult for you, but i hope that one day we could be friends again. All the best for you and Asahi."

   With that, he turned to leave. Koushi could only stare at the view of his back. Daichi was leaving him for good. They won't even be friends anymore. Misunderstanding. It was a misunderstanding! Koushi wanted to scream that out, but it somehow got stuck in his throat and he couldn't force the words out.

  Koushi squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly enveloped in a ball of warmth. "I lied, " Daichi growled softly, "I can't just leave things like this. Asahi hasn't marked you yet, so i still stand a chance right? I love you, Koushi, pick me over Asahi."

   "Daichi..." Suga looked up and gazed into the serious, honest brown eyes which he got lost in every time they made eye contact in class. Was he dreaming? He weakly gripped the collar of Daichi's jacket and murmured softly into his chest, "You idiot," came the muffled voice, "who said anything about me being with Asahi? I only want you."

  No words were needed. Daichi gently tilted Suga's chin up and tenderly met the latter's lips. It was a soft kiss, almost shy in a way. What started out slow and awkward, soon turned passionate as Koushi wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Daichi stroked a hand down the other's spine, causing Suga to shudder in pleasure and press his body closer to the dark-haired boy's. Daichi sucked gently on Koushi's lower lip, before peppering kisses across his jaw, before reaching his destination. Suga's gasped as Daichi nibbled on his earlobe, making the latter think that he was about to stop-he didn't. Koushi tugged softly at Daichi's hair, making the other face him, before using both hands to hold Daichi's head in place as he pushed his lips back against Daichi's. The two began to breathe heavily as the kiss grew intense, only ending when both had to break off for air.

   "So...I guess i'll head home now," Daichi smiled softly. "Wait! It's late, so...erm you can stay over for the night," Suga replied. Daichi's eyes widened, before grinning, "guess you're right, turn off the lights will ya?" before hopping onto the bed. "Wha-why-you're going to sleep on my bed?!?" Suga  stammered out loudly, blushing heavily at the thought of it. "Duh, you don't have an extra mattress right? We always share the bed when i stay over anyways, " came the nonchalant reply, accompanied with a yawn. 

   "I-i guess..." dammit, that was embarrassing. Things wouldn't change immediately just because they were going out or anything! Wait, were they going out? Daichi didn't say anything about it.

  "Dai-daichi, are we da-dating now?" Suga whispered as he crept into bed, back against the latter. It was almost inaudible, but Daichi heard it anyways. "Obviously, what are you saying?" came the reply before Suga was suddenly hugged from the back. It took him a while to comprehend that Daichi was spooning him. "Dai-" he turned to reply him, only to find that Daichi had already fallen asleep.  The ends of his lips curved into a slight smile. How typical of Daichi to be so anticlimactic.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty long, to make up for the lost time! this story's ending soon:'( I was thinking of writing their first heat together, but smut gets dry quickly, and i might want to save it for another couple haha. Actually, this is probably the last chapter. I don't know:P Can't decide anything. for now though, i'll leave it to be a completed fic! The fic was short (consisting of only four chapters actually) but do tell me your final impression of it! This is actually the first completed fic in my collection, since i'm lazy and everything. *sighs* time to stop procrastinating and to start working on other fics... hopefully in three months later

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really find any a/o/b dynamic fics on haikyuu, so i was like heck, i'm going to write one then


End file.
